


The cat came back 猫咪回家

by Lilywheat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), One Shot, POV Minerva McGonagall, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywheat/pseuds/Lilywheat
Summary: 1981年11月1日，米勒娃 麦格带一襁褓出现在哥哥家门口。





	The cat came back 猫咪回家

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cat Came Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870578) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



米勒娃·麦格身上的一切都惊声尖叫着"女巫"二字。米勒娃从眼镜的闪烁到靴跟的轻敲都显而易见地是个女巫。她的一切，从斗篷嗖嗖到袍子接缝，从帽顶到魔杖，都毫不客气地说，"她是女巫。她不容小觑。"

当她，一个黑暗不详的骑着扫帚的剪影，出现在绿色山丘之上时，世界似乎静默了一瞬。沙沙的树林没有停息，声音却安静下来；低语的草丛没有停止，话音却降低下来；即使是天空，沉沉的酝酿着风暴，似乎也为坚定飞翔的女巫而变暗，她的路程已定，速度无情，穿过夜间凌晨。

然后，一道闪电。沉重的云朵被白色点亮，先是一朵，然后仿佛所有同时亮起，有一秒钟，乡村被扭曲了的日光笼罩。像是咒语的厉光……或是恶咒……或者几乎肯定是诅咒之光。

亮光闪过米勒娃的眼镜与脸上严厉的皱眉。

然后雷声滚过世界，摇撼着树木的骨头和大地的血液。这是那种从一个人的心肺震颤而过的雷声，可米勒娃·麦格没有显示出她感到或听到了这种东西。雷声摇晃着世界，使得树叶与草叶乱飞，可米勒娃·麦格唯一做出回应的部位是她的斗篷——它尖锐地一抖，像是训斥。

卷土而来的风冲米勒娃卷曲紧握的长手指和她羊毛的斗篷狂啸，与同样从女巫身上滚过的雷声一样无效，米勒娃·麦格的扫帚甚至没有为此摇动。

然后开始下雨。又大又宽的雨滴，胖胖的满是冷水，足够从任何表面溅落，在落下的地方造成泥泞的海洋和绿草茵茵的平原。这些沉重的雨滴是最后的封印，很快，巨大无比的风暴对着高地倾盆而下。

在炽热的闪电与吱嘎的雷声之间，在狂啸的风与浸湿的雨之间，米勒娃·麦格仅仅是把自己更紧地包裹在用咒语黏在她胸上的襁褓周围，在她的斗篷与袍子之下远离险恶的天气。她没有摇摆，她的扫帚也没有，因为它是个忠诚稳重的玩意儿，而米勒娃有更重要的事情要做，不会为莽撞无礼而不合时宜的风暴停下。

魔法可以造就风暴，如果它被逼急，情绪又足够糟，它也可以解除它们。米勒娃·麦格，满是毫不动摇的悲恸与势不可挡的愤怒，当务之急阻止了她浪费时间，不过她的情绪胆敢挑战任何逼迫她的东西。

她无人可挡。今夜不会。

她继续飞，直到被风暴地狱碾平的乡下变成熟悉的被风暴地狱碾平的乡下。她继续飞，直到熟悉的绿色小丘从一片汪洋中现身，一幢温馨，壮实，由灰石、绿门和窗棂的砌成的三层小楼顽固地坐在顶上。熟悉的灯光在楼下一扇窗户中摇曳，烟雾欢迎般地从农舍的烟囱中虚弱地飘入风暴。

米勒娃直接飞向房门，降落的时候差点撞倒篱笆，却轻柔不急剧地拉起。她带着坚定的优雅迈下扫帚，靴子在门槛吱嘎作响，她花了一会儿找回脚下大地的感觉，站姿仿佛是在挑战她脚下门垫敢不敢考虑把她绊倒。她一回过神，稳稳地在门垫上平衡住，就抬起空闲的那只拳头砸向大门。三次，用力到她身后的雷鸣听上去像是回声。

房子内部马上传来匆促沉重的脚步声，几秒后，一声咔哒，一声扑通，门开了。一个高壮结实，长头发蓄胡子，穿着格子呢睡衣和浴袍的男人站在门口；他有黑色头发，戴眼镜，魔杖掖在一只耳朵后面。一位根深蒂固的巫师，与米勒娃毫不动摇的女巫相对。

"你这样会弄丢你的耳朵，马尔科姆。"米勒娃低沉地说。

马尔科姆只看见她紧紧抱在胸前的襁褓，她重新调整了一下，为了舒服，也为了让那人看看它到底是什么东西。微微把它向外翻转，尽她最大努力遮蔽他不受依旧下着的雨侵袭，米勒娃看着马尔科姆挑起眉毛，看到了露出来的一岁婴儿的脸……还有额头中央的闪电形伤疤。

"你带个私生子娃娃出现在门前是不是有点嫌老啊，米妮？"马尔科姆最终说。

"操一边去，马尔科姆。"米勒娃平板地回答。

马尔科姆盯了一会儿，然后叹气，让开路让他大姐进去。"那赶紧进来吧，你这湿透一半的猫咪。你他妈和大难不死的男孩在一起作啥？"在她身后关上门，马尔科姆问，"你偷的？"

"对。"米勒娃说。

"哦，操。你为啥这么干？"

"他要被留给有史以来最糟糕的麻瓜，"米勒娃说，把扫帚靠在墙上，"在有史以来最没有魔法的街坊中。"她直直地看着弟弟的眼睛，说，"我不能这么对莉莉和詹姆波特，马尔科姆。"

马尔科姆的肩膀垮下。"所以都是真的了。"

米勒娃脱下斗篷和帽子时点点头，把这些递给弟弟，一直把熟睡的孩子抱在胸口。"哎，"她粗哑地说，"莉莉和詹姆波特死了。我没法让他们的儿子被憎恨魔法的麻瓜养大。我要是知道怎么办就见鬼了，可这样不行。"

"……我们可以丢给罗伯？"马尔科姆提议。

米勒娃盯着她的小弟弟，对这个基本上出于玩弄最小的麦格家孩子心思的提议无动于衷。"除非越过我湿漉漉的尸体，马尔科姆·麦格。现在在我拿扫帚敲你脑袋之前烧壶水把你男人弄下来。"

"哎，好吧，"马尔科姆说，"你这顽固的老巫婆。"

米勒娃又去够扫帚，眯着眼睛，马尔科姆急匆匆地走进大厅去喊楼上的丈夫。从眼镜的闪烁到被雨淋透的沙沙斗篷都心满意足，米勒娃低头看着胳膊里的孩子。四十六岁，丧偶，彻底卷入霍格沃茨与凤凰社，她对她这样的女巫该如何处理一个宝宝毫无头绪。

沉重的一声叹息，她走去大厅进入厨房。马尔科姆，喊叫了好一会儿，正忙着弄些茶和吃的。米勒娃能听见躺着，醒着而且不高兴，为走下楼梯忙着，同时与屋里的什么人大声交谈——更像是在喊；两个人的声音都不高兴，让人熟悉。

"不知道戴安娜在家。"米勒娃评论，在桌边就座。

"不知道我姐姐要偷小孩。"马尔科姆回答，"不过对，小崽子在家。你这么忙，米妮。我们得跟得更紧才能知道这周都发生了什么操蛋事。这就是你为啥从来没有小孩吗，米？得先有个能杀黑魔老混蛋的娃？"

"操一边去，马尔科姆。"米勒娃条件反射地回答。

"你打算拿他怎么办？"

"养他。"米勒娃坚决地说，颈毛竖起，然后才意识到自己到底说了些什么。她几乎要收回这句话，不过随后忆起马尔科姆还在屋里，于是便吞回去，听从天然的直觉对他责备地怒目而视。

马尔科姆仅仅回视，对此完全免疫，无动于衷。"好吧，恭喜得到小猫崽，你这疯猫，"他说，"我总想有机会当个比罗伯更好的舅舅。"

米勒娃放弃对他怒目而视，把鼻子抬到空中，忙着检查小哈利波特。她确保他舒适，温暖，毯子依然紧紧的裹着。她感到......为自己能带他穿越那可怕的风暴却浑身干燥而自豪......还为自己为了他再次回到那门口。毕竟，她是名女巫，不容小觑。

马尔科姆清了清嗓子。"...你不是真的把他偷来的吧，嗯，米妮？"

是的。

"不，当然不是。"她狡猾地说。

"哎，操，你真是偷的。"

"才不是。"

马尔科姆举手投降。"我要去躺下了，让罗伯来应付这件事。"

"多谢。"米勒娃嗤了一声说。

"不谢，米。我他娘的要上床了。这是你的茶;你想吃几块他妈的饼干就吃，你这个疯癫造极的毛贼。你为啥不能养个真猫崽什么的，而不是大难不死的男孩？"

"操一边去，马尔科姆。"米勒娃说，用一根手指描摹哈利波特小小的脸庞，詹姆年轻的时候看上去也是这样吗？她总是以为詹姆波特是个可爱得有迷惑性的孩子，再加上莉莉伊万斯，这个孩子不会可爱的可能性很小。

她可以爱他，她想。总得有人来做。而那可以是她。

这尤为是女巫之事，根据所有的麻瓜故事，偷窃一个孩子，养为己出。而米勒娃 麦格，在一切尘埃落定之后，如若不是女巫便一无是处了——从胸中的决心，皮肤下的狂野到肺中的悲恸。她对小孩子的了解也许和麻瓜对巫师的了解差不多，但她从镜片后闪烁的泪光到颤抖着的双手都是彻头彻尾的女巫。她可以学。

如果任何人提出异议，她会给他们看看女巫到底是为何不容小觑。

 

——完——


End file.
